


Living The Dream

by Julia3132



Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine's life a disaster except for daughter, M/M, Major Character Injury, Memory Loss, Mistaken Identity, Non-Canonical Character Death, Not Kurt Hummel Friendly, Not as depressing as tags makes it seems, References to Depression, Season 7-ish, Sebastian in charge of New Dalton rebuild, Some Season 6 Changes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia3132/pseuds/Julia3132
Summary: May 2020 and Blaine’s life is nothing like he dreamed it would be. His so-called marriage to Kurt is a disaster, his much-anticipated Broadway career is nonexistent and the entire country is shutting down for 2 months due to a global pandemic. To top it off, he and his daughter have wound-up quarenting at the newly rebuilt Dalton Academy with Sebastian Smythe…a radically changed man from the boy he knew a decade before.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 13
Kudos: 16





	1. Blaine

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story has a pandemic element, only for the reason it gives me an excuse to quarantine Seblaine together for 2 months. The set-up might be intense for some but once “lockdown” begins it will rarely be mentioned.  
> Warning: There is a storyline about an automobile accident resulting in a major character injury and a non-canon character death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing about the past 5 years, hell 10 years, have gone the way Blaine expected. So, why is he surprised when Kurt tries to change plans at the last minute yet again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blaine has a trust fund. I have no idea how trust funds work but decided that rich people can put in any wackadoodle terms they want.

**Quick notes before starting: Changes from Canon (some with true life reasoning)**

1\. I made Sue the President instead of Vice-President. If I was going to have a crazed, ego-centric dictator-type running a pandemic it might as well have been her. I also made Burt a Senator instead of Congressman.  
  
2\. Rachel chose not to go back to NYADA and did the play with Jesse instead because…  
  
3\. I aged Blaine’s daughter to around 2 ½. I needed her walking, talking and potty trained.  
  
4\. Puck isn't at Finn's dedication. No reasoning given. They agreed not to speak of it.  
  
5\. Santana is still there. However, if you read my stories, she's usually a major player in a multi-chapter and is not here. It is purely story driven and I'm sure I'll miss her.

6\. Marley and Ryder had a relationship and it went bad. Most don’t know. However, in this, it will not be the reason for Marley’s absence at the dedication.

**Blaine's Story**

_Oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh_  
_Oh, whoa-oh-oh, oh, whoa-oh-oh_

The song ended, the lights went down and they all just stood there. It seemed inappropriate to applaud or cheer. But time was ticking. They all had places to be…and fast.

“Thank you, everyone. He would have loved it. Now get your asses to wherever you’re staying for the next 2 months and be safe.” Of course, Carol gave them their out. The mother without her child taking care of those he left behind.

They had all been cleared before coming so they took the chance and hugged as they said their goodbyes. Only Myron tested positive and couldn’t come. Rory was already quarantined in Ireland and Marley was in Canada filming one last episode of Supergirl before the boarders were shut down.

And Puck…they agreed not to talk about him.

Both Sam and Kitty had called each of the Dalton members from the joint National Championship team after they declined Blaine’s invitation. None of them showed. They tried to convince him it was due to the lockdown but he was sure there was something more going on. However, now wasn’t the time to worry about it. Kurt was involved in a rather intense conversation with his Dad and Rachel so Blaine was going to enjoy the bonus time with Sam. Even if it meant they had to hide in their secret spot from Senior year.

Some days the rest of the New Directions (Tina) got to be really annoying.

Plus, teasing his best friend about his love life gave Blaine a sense of normalcy he desperately needed. “I’m proud of you.”

“Why? Because I didn’t punch Ryder?”

“Yes, because you didn’t punch Ryder. And because you finally told Mercedes you and Marley have been in a relationship for over a year.”

“I’ve been telling her since we made it official” Sam laughed. “She still doesn’t believe me, ya’ know. Just because we don’t play it out in the press…she thinks I’m trying to make her jealous.”

Blaine shook his head but didn’t know why. Mercedes had been playing this game with Sam for years. She didn’t want him but expected him to keep pining after her.

He had to admit he was a little skeptical about Sam and Marley at first, especially with her in Canada 8 months a year. But she came back to Lima on all her breaks to see him and her mom and even bought a house there. Then when you saw them together, it just made sense. Like a _how did we not see this all_ _along_ kind of sense. “You still driving to Columbus to pick Marley up at the airport tomorrow?”

Sam checked his phone to make sure plans hadn’t changed. “No, since the studio kept her to film those extra scenes, they got her a private plane from Columbus to the Lima Airport. Dave helped arrange it.”

“Who knew knowing a high-powered sports agent would be so helpful. He was able to get a tree-house, jungle-gym/swing-set delivered and assembled at Mom’s for Bella. You know how she likes to climb on stuff.”

“Yeah, he told me some of the weird shit his clients quote/unquote _needed to survive quarantine_. I mean seriously, who needs three stripper poles and a million green peanut M&Ms?”

Blaine began to laugh so hard tears started to form. “You know I’m holding back like 50 White Chocolate stripper jokes.”

“That’s why you’re my best friend and I love you.”

“Blaine, we need to talk.”

Damn! He found them.

“We have a 2 hour drive to Mom’s. We can talk all you want on the way there” Blaine told Kurt as he stood and stretched. “I’ll say a quick goodbye to your Dad and Carole and we can go.”

“That’s just it. We’re not going to your Mom’s. We’re going back to NYC. President Sylvester is sending Dad there as part of a Senate team to monitor the lockdown so we can take his plane. We don’t have to drive.”

“And that’s my cue to leave” Sam said but before leaving whispered to Blaine “Please, don’t just give in to whatever line of bullshit he gives you.” He didn’t think he would with as pissed as Blaine looked, but the guy did have a track record.

“Don’t worry. Not happening.” The moment Sam was gone Blaine seethed through a smile, after all they were pretending to be the fairy tale Klaine everyone expected them to be. Nothing to ruin the day for Carole. “We are not going back to NYC, Kurt. The apartment was closed-up. The building and trust were notified we are quarenting at Mom’s. She went to her sister’s so you would be more comfortable.”

“But…”

"And what about the reason we did all this in the first place? NYC is the epicenter of this virus. It’s not safe. If it was just us, we could take the gamble but we have Bella to think about. And besides the danger to her life…do _you_ want to be stuck in the apartment for 2 months with a rambunctious 2½ year old who can’t go outside and run in the park? Or go on play dates? Or go to her ballet or tumbling classes? Or go to Shelby for acting classes? What the hell are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking what if my callback happens and I’m not there!”

Blaine stood frozen, holding everything inside as usual. He thought this was settled when the lockdown was announced. “Broadway is shut down.”

“People will still be working. Jesse is going back and working. You don’t know what will happen, Blaine.”

“Oh, my god, Kurt…people will still be working _from home_! Only very specific people are allowed out of their houses and Broadway performers are not on the list. And what have you not been listening to because we all know Jesse’s going back and quarantining with his writing partners to finish their play while…” Blaine moved closer to Kurt. This next part wasn’t common knowledge. “…his pregnant wife stays here with her father. Don’t tell me Rachel said she’s going back.”

“No, she’s staying with Leroy and…” Kurt steeled himself for what he was going to say “She agreed to keep Isabella.”

_*SLAP*_

Guess all pretense of a happy marriage was gone. “You had _no right_ to do that! Neither of you did!” The next thing Blaine knew he was in Dave Karofsky’s arms, Kurt had been joined by his father and Sam was telling everyone else to mind their own business.

“What do you want to do?” Dave asked softly.

“Go get my daughter.”

“Ok, give me your keys.”

“I can drive…”

“Blaine, I will pick you up and throw you over my shoulder if I have to. You know I can.”

How Dave had remained his friend after all that went down after their split…he…he…he didn’t deserve him. “Alright, you drive.”

Dave kept his arm protectively around Blaine’s shoulders while he got his bag. No one said a word, but when they were in the parking lot, Dave realized they had been followed. He was ready to go off until he saw it was Jesse and Rachel. Jesse offered to follow in Dave’s car so he didn’t have to come back.

They were half way to Leroy’s when Blaine said “I suppose I owe you an explanation.”

“You don’t. Although, I could tell the whole day you and Kurt were putting on an act. I’m not saying everyone could but I’m guessing Santana, Quinn and the little blonde…Kitty, I think…saw it too.”

The sound Blaine made, somewhere between a groan and a whine, made Dave laugh. He kind of missed it. “Quinn is one thing but Kitty and Santana are probably the last two I would want to know, besides Brittany. Do you think she noticed?”

“Not until you slapped Kurt.”

“Oh, yeah. I did do that.”

None of it mattered when they pulled into Leroy Berry’s driveway and Blaine saw what was waiting for him in the front yard.

“Daddy!”

Isabella (Bella) Anderson was physically everything one would expect from the biological child of Blaine Anderson and Rachel Berry…a little small for her age with long, ridiculously curly brown hair and equally ridiculously long lashes framing big brown puppy-dog eyes. She was also wickedly smart, off-the charts advanced in verbal ability, energetic to the point of hyper and at 2½ could carry a tune with perfect pitch clarity.

But there was one other trait about Bella that was undeniable. She was a total Daddy’s Girl.

“Did you have a good time with Mr. Leroy?” Blaine asked after scooping her into his arms.

“Yes, but missed you” She kissed his cheek then looked around. “Where Papa?”

What was he supposed to say? “Papa…”

Bella put her little hand on his lips and gave him an all-too-knowing sad grin. “Papa go New Yawk. It ok. He like it better.”

And that was the sound of his heart shattering into a thousand tiny pieces...And his anger hitting heights he didn’t know possible

“Why don’t you go give Uncle Dave one more big thank you hug for the swing he got you, then go ask Mr. Leroy to take you potty and get your bag? It’s a long drive and I have to talk to Auntie Rachel before we go.”

“I have say goodbye to kitty too!”

Once Bella was out of earshot... “Convince me none of that was your idea.”

“It wasn’t. I swear. Kurt said you wanted to work on your relationship.”

“That's what he told you to say. Do not lie to me.”

Rachel looked like a scared rabbit in a trap, not knowing if the person before it was going to set her free, or cook her for dinner. “Fine, I know he went back because he’s afraid he’ll miss a callback. And yes, both Burt and I tried to convince him it wouldn’t happen.”

“And Jesse?”

“He doesn’t know” she said with enough sincerity he believed her. “But Blaine, put yourself in his shoes. This is Glinda. Wicked is actually considering genderbending the role. This is what you guys put all that money into _Virginia Woolf_ for. This is Kurt’s dream.”

“Bella and I were supposed to be his dream” Blaine sighed. Then the anger took over. He knew Rachel wasn’t deserving of the full force of his brewing tirade, but she had the misfortune of being there “And for the record, it wasn’t y _ou guys_ who put all that money into _Virginia Woolf_. It was _this guy_. I have been beyond supportive of Kurt’s dreams but this…he had no right to try to make arrangements for _my_ daughter! And you… _YOU,_ more than anyone, know that _any_ and _all_ decisions for _my_ daughter go solely through _me_. _I_ am the only name on her birth certificate. _I_ am the only one with legal rights.”

“Daddy! I ready.”

As Bella came running toward him and he couldn’t help but smile. Explaining a pandemic and quarantine to a 2½ year old had been interesting. But since she was _his_ daughter, he went with “evil bugs” attacking the world and they had to go into their houses so they didn’t get in the way when superheroes came to fight them.

NightBird couldn’t fight because he had the very important job of protecting her, a future superhero. However, to make sure they were extra safe, Bella was to always bring “back-up” when they traveled. Today she chose The Flash.

“I see you put on a Flash t-shirt and have your Flash stuffy. Where’s your blanky?”

“Uncle Jess put in car with my mask.”

“Wait, Sammy gave me a present for you.” He pulled a tiny Supergirl mask out of his back pocket. Thankfully, he didn’t wear his pants as tight as he used to.

“Yay! Supergirl!” Bella went to put it on then stopped “I have Ash.”

With as well as Bella spoke, that _fl_ combo was an issue. “Now you have Flash and Supergirl. Think of it as a crossover.”

Rachel held out her hand “Come on, Sweetie. I’ll help you with your mask and tuck you into your car seat while Daddy says goodbye to Uncle Dave.”

“And we sing Daddy and Auntie Rachel song?” Santana thought it would hysterical to teach Bella _Don’t_ _You Want Me_. Blaine had wondered why she and Brittany were suddenly extremely willing babysitters around the time she turned one, but by the time he figured it out it was too late. He actually thought it was funny. Kurt not so much.

_You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar_

Watching them together, Blaine's emotions were all over the place. He'd sworn his daughter would always have her biological mother in her life. He heard the drama of when Shelby showed up in Rachel’s. But if she ever…

“I’ve got to know…how the hell is The Flash Bella’s favorite superhero when the actor who plays him on TV is a total doppelganger for Kurt Hummel’s least favorite person?”

“David Karofsky, _NightBird_ is my daughter’s favorite superhero, closely followed by The Blond Chameleon.”

“Uh-oh, you called me David, but didn’t answer my question. We both know when you met Kurt at Scandals and told him you were in a relationship with someone he knew, he thought it was Sebastian Smythe. And we both know if Sebastian Smythe would’ve been at Scandals, instead of at Stanford, the night you walked in, he would’ve been right.”

Zero regrets (except how it ended) on his time with Dave, but probably true. Ok, definitely…wait a minute. “Why do you know where Sebastian went to college?” Before Dave could answer, Blaine’s phone rang. Since it wasn’t Kurt’s ringtone…“That’s strange. It’s my attorney. Can you tell the others I need a minute?”

“Sure”

As Dave walked away, it dawned on Blaine what the call was for. “Hello, Mr. Barnes.”

“Blaine, your building manager called. Kurt called stating the two of you were returning and needed the utilities back on. He also wanted someone to have provisions stocked prior to your arrival.”

Kurt wanted…he… “Please tell me Mr. Bixby told Kurt to get his own fucking groceries. Where there any other problems?”

“Don’t worry, Mr. Bixby reminded him the building does not provide those services. But I have a question. Does this mean _you_ are not returning to NYC?”

“My plans haven't changed. Why?”

“Then, yes. We do have a problem.”

In his anger, Blaine had completely forgotten something. “Shit! Kurt can’t stay in the apartment longer than two weeks without me or prior written consent.”

“Not as long as The Trust still owns it.”

He learned a lot about trusts when he inherited his Great-great-uncle’s Estate and the #1 thing he learned, anything involving Kurt was a headache. “So, he tells Mr. Bixby the two of us are coming back but no one will know I’m not there because we’re all quarantined. Son of a bitch!”

“We don’t know for sure if that was his plan, but knowing Kurt, probably.”

Probably my ass “So what happens now?”

“With the world shutting down in 36 hours and him having an established residency of over 6 months at the address, we’re not going to legally get an immediate eviction. We want to draw up an eviction notice for the end of quarantine. We did the complete inventory before you left in case of break-in. We’ll attach that and charge for damaged or missing items. We also put in a clause stating any property damage triggers a “back rent” clause. That’s pretty substantial on an $8 million apartment.”

“And if he refuses to sign?”

“We’ll assign a live-in property manager for your absence. And, I hate to tell you this, but there’s another possible complication.”

“There’s _MORE_?”

“Your birthday, when your trust ends, is two days after the last day of quarantine. If Kurt is still in the apartment, he can claim you accept his living there even if he is doing so without expressed permission.”

“You mean squatting?”

“He can have you tied up legally for years and you wouldn’t be able to evict him. We all know his attachment to your apartment.”

That was a massive understatement

“So, Blaine, you basically have one of three choices to make. One, we let this go. We send you back dated forms giving him consent to stay during quarantine, you sign them. When quarantine ends you fix your relationship.”

“That doesn’t sound legal, or after today, likely to happen. What’s two?”

“When your trust ends, you sign title of the apartment to Kurt and be done with it.”

“Hell no. Three?”

“We meet Kurt upon his arrival at the apartment with the post-quarantine eviction papers I suggested. The eviction will be legally air-tight, but be prepared. This is Kurt. He will fight you in the courts stating he has a claim of domestic residency.”

Hearing that, Blaine came up with a fourth choice

20 minutes and one more trip to the potty and they were finally on their way. At first the conversation revolved around Leroy’s kitten…how it liked to be petted, how it played with a ball, how it followed a string, how it climbed on its house and went in all the holes.

Was it too late to get her a kitten?

“Daddy, music.”

His Mom never put XM in her Range Rover and he screwed up and packed his phone charger/connector in the back. He was going to have to rely on good old FM radio. Tuning to his favorite pop station he heard…

_WCLB…Columbus’ favorite Country_

“Yay! Sammy music!”

“But it’s supposed to be Daddy music. They changed format. I’ll find Daddy music.”

“No! Sammy music!” Bella began singing along. She didn’t know the lyrics, but kept the tune and the words she put in rhymed.

And it kept her occupied giving him a chance to think. He had two options. He could think about his life imploding…hard pass. Or, he could think about why the hell Dave would know where Sebastian Smythe went to college? He never got his answer in wanting to get on the road after the super fun (sarcasm) call with his attorney.

It took 10 minutes for the backseat singing to stop and a cute little snore to begin. Finally! He could change the station. He was reaching for the screen when he was distracted by a road sign.

 **Next Exit**  
Dalton Academy Sneak Peek Weekend—Cancelled

_I thought if I could touch this place or feel it_  
_This brokenness inside me might start healing_  
_Out here it's like I'm someone else_  
_I thought that maybe I could find myself_

_If I could just come in I swear I'll leave_  
_Won't take nothin' but a memory_  
_From the house that built me_

Suddenly, he couldn’t breathe. Was this a panic attack? He quickly turned on the blinker and pulled to the side of the road.

_You leave home, you move on_  
_And you do the best you can_  
_I got lost in this 'ole world_  
_And forgot who I am_

He had forgotten who he was. The only Blaine he recognized anymore was Bella’s Daddy.

_I thought if I could touch this place or feel it_  
_This brokenness inside me might start healing_  
_Out here it's like I'm someone else_  
_I thought that maybe I could find myself_

_If I could walk around I swear I'll leave_  
_Won't take nothin' but a memory_  
_From the house that built me_

Blaine had never heard the song before but it hit him in a way none ever had. And just when he thought he had no more tears left to cry, the damn broke yet again. He couldn’t tell you how much later, there was a tap on his window...Of course. He put on his mask and cracked the window only enough to be heard. “Yes, Officer?”

“Is everything alright, Sir?”

At least that was a little funny. Even wearing a mask, Blaine could tell the man calling him _Sir_ was probably as old as Burt Hummel. “I’m fine. Just overwhelmed. Thought it best to pull over.”

“Good idea with that precious cargo you got there. You meeting the Misses where you going?”

Definitely wasn’t going to open that can of worms. Not in Ohio. “No, no Misses. Just me and my daughter. We’re staying at my Mom’s house in Westerville. She’s at her sister’s in Colorado.”

“Doin’ this by yourself, huh? I get how that can be overwhelming. Why are you staying at your Mom’s and not your own place?”

“I live in NYC.” Enough said. Everyone had seen the news. “But I grew up here. I actually went to school at Dalton.”

It wasn’t a total lie

“Have you seen the new one? The New Dalton?”

“No, I’ve been in Lima visiting friends and time is so limited.”

“You’ve got enough to do a quick drive-by before curfew. Might do you some good. Give you some of that Dalton Boy _Go Get Em_ spirit.”

Dalton _was_ only 20 minutes from his Mom’s

“Thanks Officer, I think I will."

“Remember, President Sylvester set curfew at 7PM. You've got tomorrow but I wouldn't go out unless absolutely necessary."

He thanked the officer again and then checked the time. If traffic remained light, he should be able to do it. But before taking off he needed to text Sam. He wanted to let him know he'd be delayed getting to his Mom's.

_To Sam: Going to stop by Dalton & have look before going to Mom’s. It’s kind of your fault. Doubt if I can get in but worth shot_

Sam was locking up the auditorium when he received the text. “Blaine, why would you do this to yourself?”

“What’s wrong? Don’t tell me it’s Kurt again.”

Dave Karofsky was the last person Sam expected to see back at the school. “What are you doing here?”

“I was leaving saying goodbye to my parents and I realized in my grand exit earlier I left my jacket. I was hoping someone would still be here. Now answer my question. What has Kurt done?”

“It’s not Kurt. Blaine’s going to stop by Dalton…”

“Oh no, no, no” Dave got out his phone “Pick up, pick up, pick up...Fuck!”

Sam was beyond confused when Dave kept dialing and swearing. “What’s going on because…”

Dave wasn’t listening “Trent! It’s an emergency! I can’t get ahold of Seb. Blaine is on his way to Dalton. Call me as soon as you get this!”

Before Dave could make another call, Sam grabbed his arm. “Seb? As in Sebastian Smythe? And Trent? Why does that name sound...Hold on, as in Baby-faced Warbler Trent? Start talking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> House That Built Me: Douglas Thomas Stevenson 2010
> 
> I know a few things about Blaine and Kurt’s relationship don’t make sense. They will. I can’t give you everything in the first chapter :)


	2. Sebastian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing about the past 5 years, hell 8 years, have gone the way Sebastian expected. So, why is he surprised when the one person he wants nothing to do with shows up at his door?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sebastian is the character with the major injury. The non-canon character death is also addressed in this chapter.

**Sebastian’s Story**

“And the final donations?”

“The food bank will be here to pick them up shortly” Sebastian told Wesley Montgomery, Sr. Chairman of the Dalton Academy Restoration Association (DARA) through his Zoom link. “But I will still be eating hot dogs for the next two months.”

“Sebastian…”

“Just joking, Sir. I pulled a variety from both the Sneak Peek picnic and banquet food as you said to do. I also sent large portions to the Hendersons and Martins. We’re all ready to be locked down.”

“Sebastian, for the millionth time, stop calling me Sir when we're discussing Dalton business. Now, what’s the status of Dalton’s shut down?”

“Building M finished construction Monday, the beds for the Year 2 dorms arrived but not Year 3’s. Wiring in the Technology Center is going to be an issue with the delay. We might have to use our connections to bring in out of area technicians if we want to keep our Fall 2021 opening date.”

“Do you believe the date has to be postponed? Every committee, not only DARA, will be taking this time to hold virtual meetings. I'm sure all 70 would value your opinion.”

“Do I think the virus will be gone after this 2 month quarantine…No. Do I think it will give the Bitch-In-Chief time to get a plan together…Yes. I remember some of the shit she pulled when she was at McKinley. Never ethical, but effective. How she got elected still blows my mind. And it looks like she’ll get a second term.”

“You didn’t answer the question.”

Oh yeah. Given the opportunity Sebastian could rant for hours about _President_ (gag) Sue Sylvester…none of it good. “I will prepare a formal report for each committee, but in my opinion yes, Sir…Wesley, you will have Dalton Boys in classes in the Fall of 2021.”

“No, Son, _YOU_ will have Dalton Boys in classes. DARA readily acknowledges we had little to do with this beyond hiring you. Thankfully you were an overachiever and graduated _Stanford Business School_ in 3 years instead of 4. I don’t want to think about how far behind we would be if DARA had an extra year with hands-on management of the rebuild.”

They probably would have still been discussing whether to serve chicken or beef at the first fundraiser. “You guys weren’t _that_ bad.”

“Ah, the Smythe charm. Can sell sand in the desert. Yes, we were _that_ bad. I don’t want to think how we almost lost you two years ago…”

On a trip to San Francisco which was part business/part catching up with friends from college, Sebastian was in a roll-over car accident. He was the lucky one. His college roommate was killed. He suffered a broken hip as well as 12 other “minor” broken bones and a severe concussion resulting in some memory loss. His hip would not heal properly eventually requiring replacement surgery. It was his luck a raging infection after the operation racked his already damaged body.

He almost died a second time.

Obviously, he didn’t. However, he was hospitalized, bedridden with a fever for a month. It was the worst possible complication (other than death) to have following his surgery and his recovery (because of his already poor health from the accident) had been excruciatingly slow.

That was just the physical side. The memory loss was another story.

Sebastian knew what Wesley really wanted to talk about. He also knew his boss…mentor…surrogate father…wasn’t going to drop it, no matter how much he wanted him to. “Wesley, I’m going to be fine. I’m a big boy. I can take care of myself.”

“I know but with both Mr. Henderson and Mr. Martin unable to come to the main building due to a family member exposed to the virus, you are by yourself for at least 2 weeks. You are walking short distances with the use of a cane but you mostly still use your wheelchair and...”

Arrgg…not this again. “All the buildings, especially this one, are to code with ADA regulations. I get around just fine. You see me all the time.”

“It’s not that. Sebastian, you know how much I care for you so I’m just going to come out and say it. You’ve looked more run down than usual lately.”

Really? That bad? “Is that why you’ve had me tested for the virus every day for the past 2 weeks?”

“Your body is already compromised and you’ve come into contact with dozens of people daily with getting ready for Sneak Peek and the banquet then dealing with the cancellations. Even with the extra help we hired, it’s been a lot on your plate.”

“Yes, but I socially distanced, wore masks and gloves, took more showers than I can count and everyone put on one of those white hospital-apron material hazmat-looking suits Trent was able to get.”

Wesley sat back in his office chair and stared through the screen at the man he considered to be his second son. He was so damn stubborn. It was bad enough his first son insisted on staying in a major city through quarantine.

At least Boston was better than NYC

Maybe the reason he was “smothering” (his wife’s term) Sebastian was because there was nothing he could do for Wes. But he refused to feel guilty about it, especially since he knew Sebastian’s own father didn’t give a shit. “I’m worried about you being alone.”

“I know” Sebastian tried to give him a reassuring smile. It was just hard. He didn’t understand what to do when a parental figure actual cared about you.

“Have you heard from your friends? Trent and Paul’s residencies at OSU Medical Center have to be keeping them busy. I watch the news. It’s just awful.”

“They call or text when they can. If Trent’s on duty and Paul has a break, he’ll check in and vise-versa. They call themselves _Seb’s Doc/Bro Tag-Team_ because they’re doctors and they’re my “bros”. I tell them not to, but they won’t listen. They are the biggest nerds but I love 'em.”

“And Dave?”

“His clients have been driving him crazy and he had a thing today at one of his old high schools but once everyone is in place, he’ll be bugging me on a regular basis. He thinks we can get some wedding planning done behind Paul’s back and call it a surprise. It’s going to be a disaster, but entertaining.”

“Are you going to be able to handle something like wedding planning? I know how much you miss K. He was more than just your boyfriend…”

“He was the love of my life.” A buzzer sounded and Sebastian checked the security monitor to the main hallway. A man in a mask holding a child covered by a blanket was looking around. “The guy from the food bank is here. I’ve got to go.”

After goodbyes and promises for daily check-ins, Sebastian made it into the hallway and his motorized wheelchair. He could navigate his office, most rooms actually, with just his cane but he was still working on distance. His office and apartment were not in the replica of the OG Academy but a wing extending from the rotunda of the grand staircase. It was almost a half mile to the front entrance.

When he finally arrived, he realized immediately this wasn’t the man from the food bank. Eight years later, even from behind, especially from behind, he would know Blaine Anderson anywhere. “Anderson.”

Blaine turned and although Sebastian could only see his eyes, there was no denying he was as surprised to see Sebastian as he was to see him. But why? “Uh, potty? I mean restroom?”

“Down the hall on the left. Same place as always.”

“Thanks” was all Blaine said before practically running off

_Daddy, I wanna see Dalton_

"Let’s get you to the potty."

Fucking Blaine Anderson…Blaine Warbler…The Golden Boy…who abandoned Dalton and the Warblers again and again and again. At least in the past four years the blinders had come off and everyone finally saw him for who he truly was…a narcissist asshole. He and Hummel truly were soulmates.

All the requests for money. All the requests for donations for events. All the requests to join committees. Hell, even the online requests to fill out a fucking survey. Not one peep from the guy.  
  
And when someone finally hears from him it’s because his kid has to take a piss?

Get it together Smythe. You promised Dave this would be your wedding gift. You’ll have to get along at the wedding. That is…if Hummel let’s him come. Might not happen once Old Gayface finds out who Dave’s best man is.

A few minutes later Blaine was back with his kid still covered in the blanket, which seemed odd. Sebastian (out of nowhere) came to the conclusion he was “protecting” the child from seeing the “poor man” in the wheelchair. But wasn’t one of those New Direction losers in one? Didn’t matter. Whatever changed in Blaine over the years, he was done giving a shit.

But curiosity wouldn’t let it go…“What’s with the blanket?”

_Keep bugs away_

Ok, the kid’s definitely a girl. “Bugs?”

“Virus” Blaine explained. “It’s easier for her to understand. Thank you again. We’ll get out of your hair.”

Not so fast. “I don’t have bugs. I get tested daily. And weren’t you with the Bit…President today? I’m sure you’re bug free. And didn’t your daughter want to see Dalton?”

_Daddy, I wanna see_

“We really should be going.”

God, he really had become an asshole. Had all those years with Hummel changed him or was this the real him all along? “Then go. Wouldn’t want yours and Hummel’s precious princess to be frightened by the sick man in the scary chair.”

Again, he could only see Blaine’s eyes. This time Sebastian read something between hurt and anger. “Remember, you asked for this” was all Blaine said before he removed the blanket, put the little girl down and turned her…

“Ash! You hurt!” The next thing Sebastian knew a mess of long brown curls had zipped across the floor, climbed his chair into his lap and thrown her pudgy little arms around his neck. “You fight bad bugs? They hurt your leg? They…”

She kept asking questions at Mach Speed, not letting Sebastian get a word in. He looked to Blaine for help but he had taken off his mask and was just standing there with a sarcastic grin on his face. “I wasn’t protecting _her_ from _you_. I was protecting _you_ from _her_.”

“What the he…heck?”

“She thinks you’re The Flash.” Blaine’s phone rang and the sarcasm immediately drained from his face. “It’s my attorney. I need 5 minutes…10 tops. If you can just play along, I’ll be eternally grateful and then I promise we will get out of here.”

“Oh no, no, I don’t do…kids” Blaine was already out of earshot and he still had a toddler attached to him. “Ok, Kiddo, can I at least know your name?”

She let go of his neck, slid down until she was seated then looked up at him with big brown eyes. “Izzybella Samanta Anderson”

Sebastian’s heart almost stopped. He _knew_ those eyes. Was she somehow a forgotten memory? She couldn’t be. Could she? “Isabella?”

“No, Bella. I Bella.”

Or not. There was something about her but also something wasn’t quite right. It had happened before. “Bella?”

“Mm-hm.”

Hold on… “And your last name is Anderson? Do you have only one Daddy?”

“Yes”

 _Really_? How very interesting

“And a Papa”

Smart-ass “Where is your Papa?”

“New Yawk. He like better than me and Daddy.”

What the hell…oooooh, attorney. “Well, Monkey, my Papa likes _everything_ better than he likes me.”

Bella crossed her arms and gave a little pout. Sebastian was _NOT_ going to admit how adorable it was. “I not Monkey”

“You climbed on me like a monkey. Although, from what I heard, _Monkey_ , your Daddy liked to climb on tables when he was at Dalton. Maybe it’s in your genes, _Monkey_.” He finished by giving her a tickle to which she giggled and it was also _NOT COMPLETELY ADORABLE_.

When the giggling stopped, Bella got suspiciously silent and began looking around. “Ash? Where Iris and Joe and Cisco and Frost?”

Right, Flash, play along. Problem was, he wasn’t a Flash guy, he was a Superman guy. And he definitely didn’t watch the show. No matter how much he told people he didn’t look like the actor, he did. Identical twin brothers separated at birth look-alike. It freaked him out so much when he first saw the guy, he did research to make sure they weren’t (they weren’t).

Still, it was creepy.

Fortunately, Justice League and osmosis from Dave and Paul’s Flash obsession might be just enough to get him through. He leaned down and whispered. “Can you keep a secret?”

“Not Daddy”

That was sweet. Stop it! “Your Daddy already knows. My name is not Barry Allen. It’s Sebastian Smythe. I’m a Flash from a different Earth. My Earth was destroyed a long time ago and I’ve been here ever since. I’ve known your Daddy for a long time. That’s how I knew he liked to climb on tables at Dalton.”

Bella’s eyes were as wide as saucers through his entire story. “Wow”

Yes! She bought it!

“You hurt leg when Earth blow up?”

“No, a car hurt my leg”

“But you faster than car”

“Not that day.” Sebastian’s pride in creative storytelling started to wain when he could see the teeny-tiny wheels begin to spin in Bella’s head. How old was this kid? It shouldn’t be this complicated. Then again, she was Blaine Anderson’s daughter. “What’s wrong?”

“You got hurt leg. You can no fight bugs. You have get help.”

Huh? “I don’t understand.”

“What’s she’s saying is…” Blaine picked Bella off Sebastian’s lap and kissed her cheek. Sebastian could’ve sworn he’d been crying. “Since superheroes are fighting the bad bugs and you have a hurt leg, she’s afraid the bugs will get to you. It’s ok, Sweetie. Flash has Iris and…”

“No, Daddy. I know the _seeccret_. Ash not _that_ Ash. He Se…Se…he got really big name and knows you a long time. His Earth blowed up.”

“She already asked me where all those people where and I had let it slip that you liked to jump on furniture when you were here…well, old Dalton. I had to tell Monkey the _seeccret_.”

Blaine looked back and forth between the two of them. “Monkey?”

“I climb on Ash like you climb on table.”

“Makes sense” Blaine put his daughter down and took her mask out of his pocket. “Tell Flash goodbye…”

“No!”

Sebastian wanted to laugh. 20 minutes ago, he would have but that phone call had clearly shaken Blaine. As much as he hated the guy, he didn’t deserve a toddler meltdown right now. “Bella, it was nice meeting you…”

“No! You hurt. You by self. NightBird help you.”

He might have memory loss from the accident, but Sebastian never forgot NightBird. “NightBird’s going to help me?”

Blaine’s frustration was written all over his face, but kept it together for his daughter. “What I think Bella is trying to say is since all the other superheroes are fighting the bad bugs, she’s concerned you’ll be alone. And since I can’t go fight because it’s my job to protect her, Bella thought, I, as NightBird, could protect you too. But Sweetie, I’m sure even though Sebastian is hurt, he has a plan to protect himself.”

It was only then Sebastian noticed Bella was wearing a Flash t-shirt, her blanket had Flash lightning bolts all over it and her mask had Superman(?)/Supergirl(?) emblems. Daddy and daughter obviously shared a love for superheroes so Blaine had used that to explain an unbelievably frightening situation. And he had explained it in a way that his amazingly brilliant nugget understood it so well, she wanted to help a stranger. A stranger who looked like a superhero, but still, this kid was awesome.

Blaine Anderson was still an asshole but he was a damn good father, and for that Sebastian was willing to give him a break. “It’s ok, Monkey. See, a few years ago, there was a fire and Old Dalton burnt down.”

“Daddy told me.”

He did? “Well, I am in charge of getting New Dalton built. I think I’ve done a good job. What do you think?”

“It’s big and pretty”

“Thank you. What you don’t see is I had special things put in that weren’t in Old Dalton. One is all kinds of stuff so if a fire ever starts again it will be put out before it gets big.”

“That’s smart”

“It is. But another thing is all around the outside of New Dalton is a special fence that you can’t see or feel. But if a bad bug tries to cross it…ZAP!”

“For reals?”

“Yes, and there’s a room where I control the fence from. It cost $8 million to build. You want to see it, Monkey?” He looked up from Bella to Blaine “I bet your Daddy wants to see it. It’s probably the only room he wants to see.”

“Can we Daddy? Please, please, please, please….”

For the first time since Blaine returned from his phone call, he smiled. “Thank you, Sebastian.” He picked up Bella and put her on his shoulders. “But we can only stay for a couple more minutes so we can get to Grammy Pammy’s by curfew.”

Curfew…curfew…shit! Sebastian started checking his pockets. “Fu…dge! I left my phone in my office when I came to greet you. I thought you were the guy from the food bank here to pick up food from the cancelled weekend events. I probably have like a thousand missed calls.”

“Oh” the smile Blaine had regained was gone again “If you have to work, we understand. Well, I understand and I’ll make her understand.”

“It’s ok. The Warbler Commons is on the way to my office. I’ll let you in, go return my calls then come get you so I can lock up when you go.”

By the time he reached his phone, it wasn’t a thousand, but he had 20 missed calls and 50 texts. One was the food bank saying the delivery truck broke down and they’d be there tomorrow. The rest, and all the texts were from Dave, Trent and Paul. Evidently, Blaine Anderson had decided to make a side trip to check-out Dalton.

Well, no shit

To top things off, Dave was with Blaine’s BFF when he found out so Blondie now knows _The Big Secret_. Fucking Great! And the land lines to the school weren’t working. How could that be because the internet was? And there is no fucking way he’s getting a technician until after lockdown.

ARRRRGGGGGGG!!!!

Deep Breath

The texts were less stressful. One was from Dave about letting it slip to Blaine that he knew he went to Stanford but most were… _Is Blaine there yet?_ Or _Why aren’t you answering?_

_To All: He’s here. Left phone in office by mistake. Kid is awesome. He’s still an ass. Sorry Dave. Love you guys. I’ll call when gone._

However, there was one text he saved

_From Dave: Blaine SLAPPED Kurt. Sorry no photo_

When Sebastian got to the Warbler Commons he stepped out of his chair and got his cane. There were still steps, but a railing helped with his balance. He wondered if he was going to frighten Bella, she had only seen him in the chair. However, one of the sofas had had its cushions placed on the floor and she was sound asleep on them with her Flash blanket covering her.

Adorable

As he scanned the room for her father, he marveled at how exact they had come to replicating the old Warbler Commons. It was what the Anonymous Donor of the $8 million insisted upon. The only changes were to be the addition of a grand piano and a coffee station. And the trophy room had been turned into a trophy room/advisor’s office hybrid before the fire. That was to return. He would have insisted on it anyway. After the steroids, the Warblers would never be student led again.

The damage had been too great and not just to their reputations.

With Blaine not in sight, there was only one place he could be. Sebastian went into the office. Blaine was frozen in front of the 3 additions to the new trophy cases. “Your buddy Sam did that. Said the team was half Warblers that year so they deserved half of each trophy. Since he wasn’t going to cut the originals in half, he made copies. No need for the two of you to put your superhero costumes on to come rescue them.”

“He didn’t tell me.”

“Probably thought you’d see them at Sneak Peak and wanted to surprise you.” Blaine flinched and Sebastian saw the opening he had been waiting for. “He didn’t know you weren’t invited. You had to be a donor.”

“I was never asked.”

And he lost it… “You fucking liar. I sent you requests…invitations…letters…emails. Everything but knocking on the door of your fancy Manhattan apartment and begging. Was that what you and Hummel wanted?”

“Sebastian…”

“Wes, his father, David, Trent, Nick, Beat, the “Refugees” you coached then abandoned at McKinley, they all tried. Not one word. Not one dime. So, don’t you dare…”

“Daddy!”

Sebastian saw Blaine’s face as he went to get Bella. He had been crying…big, ugly crying. He didn’t care.

He barely caught up to them before they were gone. “I wasn’t done.”

Blaine turned around, holding Bella’s face away from Sebastian. The ugly tears were back. “Well, I am. My entire world is a mess. An hour ago, I ended my relationship with Kurt. He doesn’t know it yet, so there’s still that fun to experience. And, I just found out I spent $8 million on a place where the people hate me. So, if you don’t mind, I’m taking the only good thing I have left and going to my Mom’s.”

$8 million? Could he…? Anonymous Donor? “Blaine! Wait!”

“Goodbye, Mr. Smythe. You’ve done a remarkable job rebuilding Dalton. You should be proud.” He threw the blanket over Bella and walked away.

There was no way Sebastian was going to catch him. He made it to his chair, at least he was faster now. Think! He saw a clock on the wall. “Blaine, please stop. It’s 6:30PM. You won’t make it to your Mom’s by curfew. I have an extra apartment here. The two of you can spend the night and we can talk about this.”

_Daddy, we stay at Dalton with Ash. Safe here_

“No, Sweetie, we’ve got to go.”

There had to be something he could say to make him stop. Oh, yeah…

“I’m Dave Karofsky’s best man.”

That stopped Blaine in his tracks. He didn’t turn around but at least he stopped. “What did you say?”

“I’m Dave’s best man when he and Paul get married in November. Dave’s been one of my best friends for around two years and that’s why he knows where I went to college. He texted me earlier that he let it slip. Oh, your friend Sam knows what we call _The Big Secret_ because Dave was with him when you sent the text saying you were going to stop here.”

That got Blaine to turn around completely.

Bella wiggled free of the blanket and Blaine’s arms then rushed over to climb into Sebastian’s lap. “I hungry”

“Do you guys like hot dogs? I’ve got a lot of hot dogs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It can be controversial whether or not to give toddlers hot dogs. I am of the mindset, as with any food, it is safe when cut into proper proportions by an adult.
> 
> 3 trophies...Sectionals, Regionals, Nationals (Season 6)
> 
> I'm treating this like a streaming show. Giving you 2 "episodes" up front then 1 a week. At least that's the plan


End file.
